


Wolves

by Belial530



Series: Soul 4 Sale [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial530/pseuds/Belial530
Summary: 黑帮AUSoul 4 Sale 第二部本篇CP为DV/黑DV（D和黑D是两个人）可能涉及BDSM情节，请选择性观看
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Soul 4 Sale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1

即使准备充足，父亲和弟弟也没有作多余的抵抗就签署了各种文件，但是要把斯巴达家的所有产业和势力转到自己名下也不是那么容易，特别是斯巴达三十余年打下的雄厚基础和关系网……在一开始报复带来的快感和成功的愉悦褪去后，只剩下不断的交涉、威胁甚至火并，劳碌且疲倦，维吉尔有时候甚至两三天才有时间回去补一觉……而与之相反的是，他那个随遇而安的弟弟不仅没有失去一切的自觉和被当成宠物圈养的屈辱，反而心安理得地霸占了他的起居室整日呼呼大睡。  
维吉尔恼火地走近沙发，扯住宠物脖子上的项圈，“给我起来。”  
但丁睁开眼睛睇了他一眼，慢慢撑起上半身。  
“你倒是舒服得很，还记得你的身份吗？”维吉尔拽着项圈上的锁链让他望向自己。  
但丁看着他，没有说话。  
但凡他弟弟能像从前一样回怼一句，维吉尔都能找到理由惩罚他，但是但丁偏偏什么都不说，他沉默寡言得让维吉尔简直要疑心抓错了人。  
“以后不准躺在沙发上，听到没有？”维吉尔烦躁地训斥了他一句，然后去了浴室。  
等维吉尔洗完澡擦着头发回来的时候，发现但丁蜷在沙发下面的地毯上，好像又睡过去了，他啧了一声，走进自己的房间。

但丁其实没睡着，换了谁整天被关在房间里除了睡觉无事可做也该睡够了，他就像被动物园圈养起来的孤独的野兽，人们每次去看它的时候它都趴在地上一动不动。  
在被戴上这套该死的束具后，除了刚开始他反应激烈时挨了几次电，维吉尔基本没怎么虐待他，他甚至没多少时间回来，即使回来了也是忙着去洗澡、换衣服和睡觉，当然他也没有不准他穿衣服或者给他喂狗粮什么的，所以除了这个该死的项圈，他更像是一名普通的囚犯。  
当然，这不是说但丁就心甘情愿地接受了自己的处境，他只是没有更好的办法而已，反抗对方不但自找苦吃还会危及到父亲母亲和尼禄，他只能等待时机虽然他也不知道要等到什么时候。

维吉尔只睡了两三个小时就惊醒过来，那些该死的鬼魂和尖叫潜入他的梦里无处不在，他用力呼吸着让自己从心悸中平复，喉咙干涸得像在沙漠里跋涉了一夜……他撩开被单坐起身来，让双足踏在地毯上。  
但丁在听到门响时回过头来，双眼在黑暗处反着光，像狼一样警醒，维吉尔吸了一口气才反应过来是谁在那里，他拍开壁灯，走到吧台边给自己倒了一杯水。  
维吉尔一边啜着杯里的水，一边盯着他的宠物看……反正也睡不着了，他决定给自己找点乐子。

“过来。”维吉尔坐进沙发里，拍了拍旁边的位置。  
但丁迟疑了一下，还是迈开了腿，但是维吉尔摇了摇头，提醒他道，“别忘了你是什么，趴在地上爬过来。”  
但丁立即停住了脚步，瞪着他。  
维吉尔迎着他的目光问道，“怎么？还想被电吗？”  
但丁无所畏惧地继续瞪着他。  
维吉尔翘起一条腿，月光石般的眼珠转了转，说道，“啊，想到了，要不我们让尼禄来看看你当狗的样子……”  
但丁沉默太久，也顺从太久了，久到维吉尔差点忘掉他的身手和爆发力，遥控器从他手里被甩了出去，但丁凶狠地用膝盖顶住他的腰腹，双手卡住他的脖子——  
维吉尔挣扎着扯住项圈上的环扣一拽，额头猛地撞上弟弟的鼻子促使他松开了手，然后扭身把他掀翻在地，跟着猛踹他的腹部。  
但丁缩起四肢抵挡他的攻击，镣铐限制了他的动作让他失去了再次反击的机会，维吉尔弯腰拾起掉在地上的遥控器，并没有按下电击开关——事实上，他还挺怀念跟弟弟像这样互相争斗，这原本就是他们从小到大的日常。

维吉尔平复着略微急促的呼吸，揪住但丁的头发让他抬起头来，鼻血滴滴答答地弄脏了他的下巴和衣服，维吉尔皱了皱眉把他拖进浴室里。  
维吉尔想起以前他也是这样帮但丁清理伤口……如今却只有他一个人还记得那些事情，像个傻瓜一样。他把手指插进弟弟的头发里摩挲着那道疤痕，心里的烦闷又爬升上来。  
“你到底想怎么样？”但丁终于又开口了，连他都注意到对方似乎对他头上的疤痕特别在意。  
“你想不出来吗？”但丁的无知就像一条毒蛇，冷冷盘在维吉尔的脖子上，几乎是无意识的，他的手指从蜷起的T恤边缘滑进去，触碰到弟弟紧绷的肌肉……  
“你干什么？”但丁一下抓住了他的手腕，带动镣铐“哗啦”作响，维吉尔反倒像是被烫到一样缩回了手。  
但丁莫名其妙地看着对方，他是失去了部分记忆，又不是失去了智力，那些若有若无的肢体接触，把他圈养在身边强迫他当宠物的行为，以及刚刚的暗示……他试探性地又问一次，“你说我们是兄弟？”  
维吉尔的神色冷了下来，他拉开跟但丁的距离，重新吐出刻薄的话语，“搞清楚一点，你只不过是我养的狗。”

维吉尔再次回来又是三天后，疲倦在他眼下形成深深的阴影，跟议员虚与委蛇的应酬令人烦躁，而酒精更是激得他无法休息的大脑一抽一抽的疼痛。  
他一回到自己的套房里，就边走边扯开让他难以呼吸的领带，甩开价格不菲的西装，踢掉皮鞋钻进了浴室，甚至没有留意到一直在暗处观察他的那双眼睛。  
维吉尔在浴缸里短暂失去了一会儿意识，才想起自己身在何处，他坐起来把自己清洗干净，裹上浴袍走出去，目光逡巡了一会儿才找到靠在沙发背后的但丁。  
他走过去解开锁在墙角的链子，拉扯着他往自己的房间走，但丁有些抗拒，在此之前对方还没有让他进过房间。  
“嘿，如果你想释放压力，最好去找个俱乐部……或者让我打个电话帮你安排？”也许是紧张使然，但丁重新变得健谈起来。  
“闭嘴。”维吉尔狠狠瞪了他一眼，强迫他进入自己的房间。  
“我真没有这种癖好……”但丁还在尝试拒绝，忽然感到脖子被大力拖拽了下，对方怒斥道，“趴下！”  
“呃。”所以对方只是想把他锁在床边？然后就把自己裹进了被单里？到底是他误会了还是这人真的有毛病？但丁越发觉得这个自称是他哥哥的男人难以理解了。

维吉尔终于睡了一个好觉，只是但丁就没那么舒服了，对方只给他留了一小截链子可以活动脖子，他甚至不能完全坐起来，竭尽全力也只能把下巴搭在床边，就像条真正的狗一样。  
维吉尔坐起来伸了个懒腰，才感觉到床边有双眼睛炯炯地注视着自己，他伸手摸了摸弟弟毛糙的头发。  
“我今天可以带你去活动一下。”维吉尔看起来心情不错，他下床打理好自己后解开限制但丁的锁链，让他跟着自己出去。  
他们在草坪上散了会步，但丁观察着周围的环境——四周十分荒凉且没有遮挡，整个基地都被电网围起来，设立了门禁和岗哨，由荷枪实弹的武装人员守卫，无论是想要从里面逃出去还是从外面攻进来都十分困难。  
维吉尔让佣人把餐点送到书房，这样他就可以边吃东西边看会儿书，而作为宠物自然不能跟主人平起平坐，维吉尔把鸡蛋熏肉三明治切成小块喂给他吃，但丁愤而拒绝，维吉尔也不惩治他，就慢条斯理地吃自己的那份。  
到了下午，但丁已经饿得前心贴后背了，维吉尔又带他去活动室锻炼身体，累得他连手都抬不起来，晚餐时他终于不再拒绝维吉尔喂给他的牛排，几乎没怎么咀嚼就吞咽下去。  
维吉尔饶有兴味地看着弟弟吃东西的样子并且把自己的那份也切了一半给他，觉得似乎有点理解那些养宠物的人了……他甚至想，就算但丁想不起来了也没关系，自己只要这样把他锁在身边就好了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

事情开始起变化是在但丁得到更多活动空间以后，可能是为了宠物的身心健康着想，维吉尔不再整天把他锁在房里，而是给他指派了专门的看顾人，让他可以在基地里适当走动。  
由于但丁一直表现得很老实，看守们也渐渐放松了警惕，趁他在一边活动的时候抽着烟闲聊起来。他们讲的是维库语，而但丁读大学时选修过北方语系，因此磕磕绊绊能听懂一点，而且像“婊子”“性奴”“被狗操”这些羞辱性词汇总是无师自通的。  
但丁并不介意那个迫害他全家的人成为茶余饭后的的八卦主角，他只是很不爽自己在这些荒唐下流的谣言里扮演的角色。

维吉尔觉察到但丁的情绪是因为他扫了一眼他手上的草莓就把自己埋进了垫子里——在此之前他的宠物已经习惯从他手上叼走草莓了。  
维吉尔以为他有哪里不舒服，于是走过去把手放在他的后颈上，结果但丁像是被蛇咬了一口那样猛地抖开他的手。  
“你别碰我。”但丁恶狠狠的眼神让维吉尔再次伸出的手停在了空气中。  
维吉尔唇角绷紧，他想自己是不是对但丁太好了以至于他认不清自己的位置，他甚至没有挨过一顿鞭子更别说被吊上几天几夜饥寒交迫。  
“不想我碰你是不是？”维吉尔站起来，面上像罩了一层寒霜，“滚到禁闭室去，那里没有人会碰你。”

没有食物没有水甚至没有一丝光线，四周都是铜墙铁壁，这还真是名副其实的禁闭室，一开始但丁还有闲心跟自己逗趣，但是随着时间的流逝他逐渐笑不出来了……  
饥饿甚至干渴都变成了最无足轻重的感受，最可怕的是幽闭恐惧，原来在绝对安静的环境中并不是无声的，而是有无数难以忍受的噪音，像是千万只虫子在周围爬，又像是有尖锐的哨音在耳道里鸣响，后来就变成有人拿着锤子把锥子往他脑子里狠命地砸……无论睁开眼还是闭上眼都是一片黑暗，而黑暗不是静止不动的，它们缠绕他，紧缚他，浓稠腥臭，从他的眼眶灌进去，从他的鼻孔灌进去，从他的嘴巴灌进去……充塞他的所有感官，就像……就像黑暗的海水一样……  
“他昏过去了。”  
维吉尔赶到禁闭室的时候看守们刚刚把他从里面拖出来，深色的T恤贴在他的皮肤上已经完全被汗水浸湿了，十指因为无意识地抓挠磨破渗血，有指头连指甲都掀了起来……  
“快叫医生！”维吉尔转头对手下吼道。

自己到底在干什么？维吉尔茫然地看着病床上戴着呼吸器的弟弟……医生说是因为惊恐引发了脑血管剧烈痉挛，鉴于他之前头部受过重创，如果再次发作可能会导致瘫痪、意识障碍甚至脑死亡。  
“……你对我老爸做了什么？”因为走廊里的骚动偷偷溜出阅览室的尼禄，在见到眼前的景象后愤怒地冲向他的亲生父亲。  
“滚开！”维吉尔烦躁地抓住拼命踢打他的儿子，把他摔了出去。  
尼禄在地上滚了两圈，他忍住就要夺眶而出的泪水，重新朝维吉尔冲去，却被匆匆赶来的看守制止。  
维吉尔表情肃然地对看守说道，“别让我再看见他在外面乱跑。”  
“是。”看守心有余悸地押着吼叫不休的尼禄返回他自己的房间，维吉尔按了按抽痛的太阳穴。

但丁醒来的时候简直要疑心自己又回到了医院里，好像之前经历的那些都是一场噩梦，直到维吉尔推门进来。  
“……”维吉尔走到他床前却不知道该说什么，关心他？显得自己好像在示弱，不过他确实有一件事需要弟弟的帮忙。  
“既然你醒了，那么有件事需要你配合一下。”维吉尔清了清嗓子，干巴巴地说道，“尼禄知道你晕倒了，现在不吃不喝在房间里大闹，我需要你告诉他你很好，没有被虐待，让他好好吃饭和读书，别胡闹。”  
虽然面前这个人是如此可恶，但是对尼禄的爱护之心他们是一样的，但丁有些乏力地开口说道，“……你把他带过来吧。”

“爸爸，老爸！”尼禄一进来就甩开保姆的手，朝着病床上的但丁奔去，维吉尔心情复杂地看了他们一眼转身出了病房。  
“小家伙，听说你闹得很啊。”但丁龇龇牙，抬手揉了揉男孩柔软的发顶。  
“都是那些坏蛋，他们不准我来看你。”尼禄皱着稚气的脸说道，“老爸，那个大魔头是不是打你了？还是不给你饭吃？”  
“没有的事。”但丁安慰着孩子，“你知道的，老爸的脑袋受过伤，又不是头一回了。”  
“那你的手怎么了？”尼禄抓住但丁的手指，上面缠满了绷带，“老爸，你为什么要帮大魔头隐瞒，是不是他逼你的？”  
“嘿，你的想象力太丰富了，平时少看点漫画好吗？”但丁缩回自己的手，继续引导着孩子，“无论如何，你也不能不吃饭知道吗？因为别人的过错惩罚自己，这是笨蛋的行为。”  
“我知道了，老爸。”男孩难过地把头靠在但丁的脸颊边，喃喃道，“我们什么时候才能离开这里啊？”  
“耐心点，小家伙。”但丁侧过脸蹭了蹭孩子的额头，“他不可能一直关着你。”  
也许是趴在床边的动作牵动了手臂，尼禄不由自主地“嘶”了一声，但丁敏锐地察觉到了，他让男孩坐起来并拉开他的衣服查看——  
但丁的脸色沉了下去。  
“不碍事的……老爸，我只是摔了一跤。”注意到但丁的目光，尼禄连忙拉好衣服，又比了比手臂上的肌肉，“而且你看，我可强壮了。”

经历了这一遭，维吉尔也开始思考是不是自己太苛刻了，毕竟但丁忘记过去的事并不是他的过错，归根究底都是那场意外造成的……而自己也要负上很大一部分责任。  
打发走了孩子，维吉尔再次走进病房，他没有留意到弟弟的情绪变化，而是对他表达了自己的满意，“你做得很好。”  
但丁却忽然抬起头再次询问他，“你说尼禄是你儿子？”  
“没错……怎么了？”维吉尔后知后觉地发现弟弟盯着他的眼睛里好像烧起了一把火。  
但丁随手抄起床边的药瓶向他掷去，“你要是再敢动他一下，我一定会宰了你！”  
维吉尔愣了一下，任由那个药瓶砸在他身上，药片洒落一地，他抿了抿嘴唇，脸色也沉了下来，“你还真把自己当他父亲了？搞清楚一点，要怎么教育孩子是我的权力，还轮不到你来干涉。”  
“我们到底亏欠了你什么会让你这样对待自己的父母和儿子？”积压已久的情绪终于找到了突破口，但丁不顾一切地喷吐出自己的愤怒，“如果你觉得是我抢了你的东西你就针对我来好了，对付老人和孩子你不觉得可耻吗？”  
“你什么都不知道在这充什么英雄？”维吉尔也被激起了脾气，先前才想对他好点的念头顿时打消了一半。  
“对，我是不知道发生了什么！”但丁说到一半，激动的语调逐渐转冷，“所以，到底发生了什么，让我甚至不想记得有你这样一个兄弟？”  
维吉尔又怔了一下，才意识到弟弟话里的含义，“所以，你是知道的？知道你有一个兄弟？”  
但丁偏过了视线，不置可否地说道，“没错，虽然所有人都避而不谈，但是一个人存在过的痕迹不可能被完全抹消。”  
“然而你就心安理得地享有这一切，假装我根本不存在？”维吉尔捏紧了拳头，指甲掐进了掌心里。  
“看到你现在的所作所为，我倒是希望你从没存在过。”但丁冷硬地抛出了这句话。  
“你！”维吉尔震惊地望向但丁——那个从小到大总是缠着他要跟他在一起的弟弟，那个愿意抛下一切跟他远走高飞的弟弟……最终他什么都没有做转身走了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

3

当维吉尔想要逃避什么的时候，就会更加专注于手头上的工作，在他手段强硬的打击下家族中的叔辈和斯巴达的旧部们已不敢再造次，而利益集团只要有利可图就不在乎由谁当家话是，至于更高层的官僚和政客则自有人替他疏通关系。  
只是维吉尔没想到那个人会来得这么快——当他接到手下的通知匆匆赶回基地时，心头升起了一股强烈的不安。

“怎么？见到我有那么意外吗？”维库黑公爵——也是如今整个北方帮派的首领靠坐在他的沙发上就像盘踞在城堡里的王座。  
“没有，只是我知道你要来的话可以提前准备……”  
“准备什么？把我派给你的亲卫调回来？还是把小狼崽子藏起来？”黑公爵挑起一个傲慢的笑容，奚落道，“维吉尔，你的那点小心思还瞒不过我。”  
“我并没有想要瞒着你什么。”维吉尔一板一眼地回复，事实上他很清楚，在这个基地里发生的事情都会被人上报。  
“过来，让我看看你。”黑公爵招了招手，维吉尔顺从地走过去，让他把戴着皮手套的手放在自己的脸上。  
“怎么瘦了这么多？脸色也不好看……果然，我就不该放你回来这里。”黑公爵抚摸着他的脸颊看似怜惜地说道。  
“D……我们说好的。”维吉尔有些僵硬地提醒他。  
“是的，是的，我知道。”黑公爵从沙发上站起身来，顺势揽住他的腰说道，“走吧，我带你去看一场余兴节目。”

在基地地下除了审讯室和监牢，还有一个篮球场大小的下沉式格斗场地，用来满足那些维库蛮子无止境的血腥欲望。  
当黑公爵揽着维吉尔在上面的看台落座后，场地内的一扇小门被打开了，一个人被推了出来，踉跄了几步——  
维吉尔的眼角抽了一下。  
那是但丁——他当然不会认错，原本应该还留在病房里休养的弟弟，此刻却赤裸着上身被重新套上了枷锁出现在这里。  
维吉尔转头看向黑公爵，想知道他打的是什么主意。  
“别激动，好戏还没开场呢。”黑公爵不咸不淡地调侃了一句，同时拍了拍手向下面的人吩咐道，“把芬里尔放出来。”  
铁栅栏几乎是被那头名叫“芬里尔”的野兽给冲开的——它浑身覆盖着厚实的黑灰色皮毛，足有两米多长，一人来高，怒睁着金黄色的瞳孔，发出震耳的嚎叫……  
“这是……什么？”维吉尔的声音失去了平时的冷静。  
“我的宠物狗啊。”黑公爵看似贴心地解释道，“我可是花费了不少人力财力才在北方苔原上捕获它，就是有点难以驯化。”  
跟它打了个照面的但丁也惊呆了，他虽然有一些徒手搏斗的经验，但是跟这样体型的野兽对战完全就是要他的命吧？  
“不，不行，他会死的……”维吉尔转向黑公爵，再开口时带上了紧张的颤音，“他是我弟弟，请不要这么对他。”  
“哦？”黑公爵似乎想起了什么，抬起手指点了点自己的太阳穴，“就是那个被扔下船去却大难不死然后继承了家业的弟弟吧？可我听说他现在是你养的狗了？”  
“是。”维吉尔咬牙承认，“我觉得这样的惩罚足够了……我还不想让他死掉。”  
“跟了我这么久却还是这么天真，维吉尔。”黑公爵重重握住维吉尔的手臂把他固定在座位上，“现在，安静点，跟我一起欣赏表演好吗？”

脱离了牢笼的巨狼可不管上面发生了什么事情，它只专注于眼前的猎物，在试探性的进攻被逃过去之后，巨狼龇着尖利的牙齿再次发出威胁的咆哮。  
汗水从但丁的每一个毛孔里渗透出来，就算面对枪口和炸弹他都没有这么紧张过，这是刻在生物本能里对远远胜过自己的兽类的恐惧……  
而在看台上的维吉尔也感同身受，他没有办法再看下去了，他侧身握住黑公爵的手摆出了恳求的姿态，“D……如果你一定要看这场表演的话，换我下去怎么样？”  
黑公爵露出略显惊讶的表情，仿佛听到什么玩笑话似得捏了捏他的脸，“那样似乎也很有趣，可我舍不得让你的脸蛋挂彩。”  
这时候，但丁没能避开巨狼蓄势已久的扑击，情急之下只能利用手铐之间的锁链卡住它咬合的利齿……维吉尔的心悬挂起来，他再也顾不上是否会开罪面前的男人，起身就要跃下看台。  
黑公爵一把拽住了他，眯起眼睛威胁道，“你知道你救不了他，不过，我也可以给你一个机会。”  
“好，你说，你到底要我做什么？”维吉尔焦躁地看向他。  
“我千里迢迢地来到这里，路上连个玩伴都没有，已经有……呃，差不多30个小时没有放松一下了。”黑公爵微微眯起眼，暗示他道，“如果你努力一点的话，你的宠物狗应该能撑到那个时候。”  
“在这里？”维吉尔迟疑了一下，但是背后传来的嘶吼声让他没有时间再顾虑那么多，他立刻跪在黑公爵张开的两腿之间，伸手解开他的皮带……

“嘿，我还是第一次见你这么猴急。”黑公爵调笑了一句，抓住他的手腕，“用嘴巴来好吗，宝贝儿？”  
维吉尔没有心情理会他的调笑，而是急切地用牙齿拉开他的裤链，隔着内裤蹭弄了几下，接着咬住内裤边缘让他略微勃起的阴茎弹出来直接拍在自己脸上……  
黑公爵依然攥着他的双手，维吉尔没有办法，只能忍受男人的阴茎在自己脸上蹭来蹭去并继续用舌头取悦他，在仔细舔弄着茎身的同时，不时用舌尖刺激冠状沟和马眼……  
“嗯……”黑公爵舒服地哼了一声，按住他的后脑，命令道，“含进去。”  
维吉尔立刻张开嘴含住已经膨胀起来的龟头并用尽全力吞吐起来，来不及吞咽的口水顺着他的下巴不断滴落……黑公爵感觉不错，但是他不喜欢自己的爱宠为了别人那么努力，所以他揪住维吉尔脑后的头发开始操他的嘴，好像他是个没有感觉的飞机杯。  
“唔……呃……唔……”黑公爵完全勃起的阴茎不仅塞满了他的嘴，而且直接捅进了他的喉咙里，浓烈的雄性味道和强烈的反刍感让维吉尔忍不住呜咽出声，眼角也变得通红。  
“我这可是在帮你……”喉道的柔软湿滑以及反射性的收缩挤压给黑公爵带来阵阵快感，他瞥了一眼下面的战况，摸了摸维吉尔几乎被他的粗大挤得裂开的嘴角说道，“看样子你的狗狗快撑不住了。”  
似乎被他的话所刺激，原本难受得反胃的维吉尔又勉强搅动起他的舌头，在已经被胀满的空间中勉强舔舐他能够到的经络和缝隙……终于，让对方在又一阵仿佛要捅穿他喉咙的抽插后射了出来。  
维吉尔捂住嘴猛烈地呛咳了一会儿，接着连忙要求对方制止下面的搏斗，黑公爵意犹未尽地拍了拍他被眼泪、涎水和漏出来的精液弄得一塌糊涂的脸，还是依言让驯兽师进场控制住嗅到了血腥味的野兽，伤痕累累的但丁在被拖回门内的时候狠狠瞪了看台上的人一眼。


	4. Chapter 4

4

该死的！但丁暴躁地踹翻了通道里堆放的一切，不管这会不会加重自己身上的伤势，看守带着不怀好意的笑容拽着他的锁链让他快走，医生面无表情地帮他消毒包扎完毕，看守又拽着他进入电梯。  
他们到底还想干什么？但丁愤怒得无以复加，就像他的每一根血管都流淌着硫磺的火焰，他甚至想不顾后果地在电梯里袭击这两名维库渣滓，还有那个打扮得像一只朋克吸血鬼的黑头发家伙和……该死的维吉尔！  
在但丁幻想着怎么干掉他们的时候，他又被带回了维吉尔的套房，看守将他的链子锁在房间门口就赶紧离开了，就像有野狼在身后追他们一样。  
安静下来的空间终于让但丁松了一点劲，这时候强烈的疼痛才从他的四肢百骸冒出头来，他深吸了一口气靠着墙壁慢慢坐下去，刚才那些惊心动魄的瞬间又立刻挤到了他眼前，但丁晃了晃脑袋，却怎么也甩不开他无意中瞥到的一幕……  
就像是要确认什么，一声压抑到变调的呻吟忽然飘进了耳中……但丁一下坐正了身体，怀疑自己是不是产生了幻听，但是接着传来的仿佛鞭子抽打皮肉的“劈啪”声却让但丁不再怀疑……房间里有人。  
他带着几分疑虑想凑近房门听得分明些，肩膀却一下撞到门上，没有上锁的房门也因此滑开了一道缝隙——  
这下，里面的声响顿时清晰起来，伴随着一阵“劈啪”作响的是男人带着鼻音的兴奋语调，与之相反的是另一个人压抑的喘息和呜咽……  
但丁试图阻止自己从那道门缝窥探……但是眼前的景象实在超出了他的想象——当然不是说但丁没见过穿戴情趣束具的人，他自己名下就有本地最大的夜店和会员制俱乐部，而是他从没想过一个没有任何女性特征的男人被束缚在皮带、锁扣和链条里时竟会显得如此性感和……淫秽。  
当分叉的鞭子抽在他被迫翘起的股间和一截雪白的大腿上时，但丁忘了移开自己的视线。  
那个黑发的男人似乎玩腻了鞭子，他抓住被他抽得红肿的臀肉使劲揉捏又拿手掌框得“啪啪”作响，直到对方呜咽着夹紧屁股，他反手握住一根猫尾巴模样的东西扯出来一截，但丁这才发现那是一根串珠道具……趴在床上的人显然因为他的动作引发了一阵无法控制的痉挛，但是因为他的前面也受到拘束而没有办法射精。  
男人又把那根尾巴来来回回抽插了好几次，直到上面挂满水光粼粼的淫液，他一把将道具完全扯了出来，换上自己的真家伙捅了进去——  
“啊……”维吉尔终于忍不住叫了出来，被折磨了好一阵却无法达到高潮的身体变得异常敏感，更何况身后的男人对他的身体了如指掌，在对方针对性极强的顶弄中他很快又被拖进快感的浪潮中，逐渐被逼到极限……但是折磨仿佛没有尽头。

“怎么，你不求我吗？就像刚才那样？”在感觉到维吉尔整个人颤抖着又一次绞紧后穴之后，男人暂时放缓了攻势。  
“我求你……你就会放过我吗？”维吉尔咬着下唇，艰难地说完一句话。  
“噢，那你倒是很了解我。”男人说着又狠狠顶弄了几下，让维吉尔发出既痛苦又难耐的吸气声，“毕竟我也没说过不准你养宠物，这个破地方真是简陋又无聊，找点乐子也无可厚非。”  
维吉尔没有搭话，于是男人拔出自己尺寸惊人的性器，把他翻过来后再重新捅进去，“只是那样一条小狗，他能满足你吗，嗯？”  
“我没有……”维吉尔模糊的话语被他顶得断断续续，“……他是我弟弟……”  
“哦？是说回来以后你都没做过吗？”男人带着兴味笑起来，“可以忍耐这么久，看来我对你的调教还不够彻底啊。  
“你……到底……还要不要做？”维吉尔终于暴躁起来，用套着靴子的长腿猛地夹住男人的腰身。  
男人被他夹得一窒，接着发出闷笑，原本勾扯着乳环的手上移到他的脖子，随着下身越发凶狠地抽插，手掌也渐渐收紧。  
片刻之后，维吉尔开始挣扎起来，但是双手被反绑在身后，下体被男人不断冲撞，让他的挣扎看起来就像一尾离水的鱼那样垂死扭动。  
但丁喘着粗气从那道门缝后面退回原来的位置，背靠着墙壁，身体一阵阵抽紧……他不知道那个男人又操了维吉尔多久，也不知道维吉尔是不是还活着，脑子里混乱的想法和画面几乎要让他再度晕厥，更可怕的是他发现自己的下身硬得发痛，但是他不敢也不想用自己的手掌去抚慰……

当自然光线完全隐去之后，那个男人从房间里走出来，披上他的黑色大衣离开了这里，好像根本没有留意到角落里的另一个人。  
半敞开的房门里面发出一些动静，像是压抑着啜泣的喘息并夹杂着金属扣件的脆响，然后复归一片寂静。  
直到但丁的血管不再燃烧，皮肤上的燥热也渐渐褪去并开始感觉到凌晨时分的凉意时，房门再次被拉开——

维吉尔被冻在了原地，他没想到但丁会在这里——即使他很快反应过来这一定是黑公爵的恶趣味。  
他定了定心神，努力不去注意抱着膝盖靠在墙边的弟弟，但还是在经过他身边时清晰地听到一句“下贱”。  
维吉尔的脚步顿了一下，理智奉劝他不要跟对方计较，但是这一整天的担惊受怕和备受折磨让他急需一个发泄的出口。  
他一步跨到但丁面前，对方下意识地抬起头来，那双瞪着他的眼睛就像幽冥里的两点鬼火，他微眯起眼睛看了他一会儿，突然探出一点舌尖舔上咬得红肿的嘴唇。  
但丁先是怔住，然后勃然大怒地骂道，“恬不知耻！”  
维吉尔一下踩在他的两腿之间，但丁僵住了，维吉尔紧紧盯着他，就像锁定猎物的毒蛇，脚底略微施力转了两圈，汗水从但丁的额头渗出来。  
“这么义正辞严，却躲在这里听墙角？”维吉尔的脚上继续施力，玩味着弟弟的反应，“哦，这么快就硬起来了？我看你也很想要吧？”  
“……你他妈的……呃！”但丁的一句脏话没能说完就被狠狠踩了一下。  
“容我提醒你一句，我妈也是你妈。”维吉尔失去了继续逗弄他的兴趣，他移开脚掌，蹲下身来，查看了一下弟弟身上的伤口，拍了拍他的脸说道，“等会我带你去打针，现在老实点呆着。”  
“这么在乎我？”但丁深吸了一口气，忽然拉住他的手，凑近他耳畔挑衅道，“不如你也给我口一发？就像你给那个人做的一样。”  
维吉尔狠狠给了他一巴掌。  
但丁破口大骂，“你这个不要脸的玩意，这么喜欢被男人操是不是？你别让我从这里出去，否则我一定把你拴在大楼门口，每天找几个壮汉来操你！”  
“去你的……但丁，你凭什么这么说！”维吉尔猛踹了他几脚，声音里却带着崩溃，“你以为忘掉一切就行了吗？那个趁我没有反抗能力侵犯我的人是谁？啊？是谁？”  
“……你这是什么意思？”但丁愣了一下，露出不可置信的神情，“难道你想说是我吗？荒谬……我怎么可能对自己的兄弟做这种事？”  
“该死的，我真想打开你的脑子看看里面还剩下些什么……”维吉尔只觉得身心俱疲，他想干脆把自己淹死在浴缸里算了。


	5. Chapter 5

5

维吉尔的话对但丁造成了影响，虽然他不认为自己会做出那种事——侵犯自己的亲哥哥？为了什么？只是因为关系不好或者羞辱对方吗？这根本说不通……当然，还有另一种可能，只是他拒绝去思考。  
自从那个被称为“黑公爵”的男人来过之后，基地的氛围起了一些变化，那些维库蛮子不再只是背着他嚼舌根，而是故意在走廊撞到他并对他大声辱骂，在餐厅打翻他的盘子叫他趴在地上吃饭，但丁从来不是个愿意忍气吞声的人，因此跟他们干了好几架。  
维吉尔也注意到了这一点，他扳着弟弟肿起来的脸，表情严肃地告诫他以后不要再去那些地方走动，但丁“啪”地拍开他的手反问道，“凭什么？”  
维吉尔的眼角抽了抽，他当然不能直说“他们看不起你”，毕竟他们连他都不放在眼里，他们只是他从黑公爵手里借来的，维库人看不起任何南部人，何况他的身份又如此特殊。  
“怎么，你连手下人都管不了吗？”但丁似乎看出了他的为难，忍不住出言嘲讽道，“就这样你还想在红墓市站稳脚跟？该不会还想来求我帮忙吧？”  
维吉尔没有心情跟他斗嘴，而是拿来酒精和棉纱给他擦拭伤口，于是但丁也不再吭声，晚间维吉尔为了让他睡得舒服点，没有再把他锁在墙角，还扔给他一个枕头和毛毯。  
由于身上也带着伤，但丁睡得并不沉，因此半夜听到有人唤他的名字一下就睁开了眼睛——坐起来，他才发现刚刚叫“但丁”的人就是躺在床上的维吉尔。  
“唔……不要……”似乎陷入噩梦的维吉尔抓紧手中的被单摇着头，发出呼吸被窒住的声音。  
借着一点月光，但丁能清楚看到他脖子上的勒痕，难怪最近他都用领巾把领口系得严严实实……他在心里骂了一句“活该”，却还是在对方再次叫出“但丁”的时候忍不住凑近了一点。

但丁不得不承认，他的哥哥长得很好看——这不是他自恋，虽然他们的眉眼有七八分的相似，但就是那两三分的不同让他看起来有一种异常锋锐又备受摧折的美感，即使像现在这样在噩梦里挣扎，紧蹙眉头、紧咬嘴唇……  
所以，就是这种不同寻常的气质让你格外吸引男人的吗？但丁不合时宜地想到这一点，他撑着床垫往前凑，近到对方的气息弄得他的鼻尖痒痒的……一段画面忽然在他的脑海里闪现，是维吉尔泛着潮红的脸，在他身下不断颠动着，他微微张开反射着水光的嘴唇，露出一点粉嫩沁血的舌尖，仿佛在向面前的人索吻……  
“啧。”但丁猛地按住了自己的头，那画面就像修复过的胶片电影，让他分辨不清到底是想象还是真实的记忆……  
但是，眼前的人却是真实存在的……或许我应该试一试？但丁试图说服自己，或许这对恢复记忆有所帮助……何况他正在做梦，不会那么快醒过来。  
但丁感到掌心出汗，额头也是……我不能再等下去了，万一他醒过来怎么办？但丁再次说服自己，然后闭上眼睛把嘴唇凑了上去。  
维吉尔在他亲上来的同时安静下来，就像被不知名的力量安抚了一样，他甚至放松了唇齿让对方的舌头可以探入。  
操……但丁本以为只是蜻蜓点水的一吻，却没想到会让他如此欲罢不能……更没想到对方会如此顺服地接纳他，他不断搅弄着那截柔软的舌头直到发出水声，又把变得湿润的唇瓣含进自己口中细细舔舐……这冷冽中又带着一丝香甜的滋味令他着迷。  
“唔……咳咳……”终于，吞咽不及的唾液让维吉尔呛咳了两声，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼嘟哝道，“……但丁？”  
但丁一下抬起脸来，惊慌失措得像被逮了现行的小偷，但是维吉尔好像并没有完全清醒，他只是抬手环住弟弟的脖子把他拉下去，同时整个人也往他的怀里缩了缩，“……别闹，让我再睡会儿。”  
但丁不知所措地僵了一会儿，最终还是给自己找了个舒服的姿势躺在他身边，至少今天能睡在床垫上了不是吗？

维吉尔再次睁开眼的时候，难以置信地又眨了两下，一时没弄明白为什么会近距离看到弟弟的脸……所以，后来他不是在做梦？  
他总是能够驱走我的噩梦……维吉尔心想，但是同时他又感到矛盾……既然但丁已经不记得以前的事了，或许自己不该再把他拖入旋涡里……何况，还有黑公爵，如果被他发觉他们之间的关系……  
然而，就在他陷入烦恼的时候，但丁也睁开了眼睛，当他发现维吉尔已经醒过来的时候几乎是下意识地立即翻身压到他身上，同时用手铐之间的锁链卡住他的喉咙。  
“唔……”维吉尔反应不及，一下窒住了呼吸，他条件反射地去拉弟弟的手，但是但丁使得力气很大，像是要卡断他的气管。  
维吉尔拉扯他的手渐失力气，眼角憋得通红。但丁顿了下，手上的力道却没有放松，他将膝盖顶进维吉尔的双腿之间，威胁道，“听着，如果你不想死得那么难看，最好不要想着反抗，也不要把手伸到枕头下面！”  
维吉尔勉强点了点头，但丁稍微松了点劲，同时拿走了他枕头下面的手枪。

“你是不是真当我是条狗，只要养熟了就会对你摇尾巴？”但丁讽刺地拿枪管顶了顶他的太阳穴，“可惜，现在形势逆转了？”  
维吉尔看起来并没有很懊恼，他平缓了一下呼吸，语气淡漠地问道，“你想怎么样？”  
但丁给了他一个“你是不是傻”的眼神，“这还用问？当然是拿你当人质从这里出去。”  
“没有用的。”维吉尔拒绝了他，“你知道这根本行不通，他们会马上向黑公爵报告。”  
“怎么？黑公爵舍得让你死掉？他不是你的姘夫吗？”但丁说着，眼角余光往他被拉扯开来的睡衣领口扫了一眼。  
“他会杀掉所有人，但丁，你根本不明白自己在做什么。”维吉尔带着几分恼火低吼道。  
“到现在还想威胁我，我看是你没明白自己的处境！”被维吉尔的态度触怒，但丁拿枪托猛地敲在他额角，鲜血顿时涌出来，染红了他垂下来的发梢。  
维吉尔咬紧牙关，再转回脸来时与其说是愤怒不如说是悲哀，他一字一句地对但丁说道，“你、有、种、就、开、枪、打、死、我。”  
但丁的手抖了一下，又不服输地吼回去，“你以为我不敢吗？”  
“那你开啊。”维吉尔轻飘飘抛出这句话，眼神却十分倨傲。  
“你真的不怕死？”但丁恼火地用枪口抵住他的下颌，“你他妈是不是有病？你回来不是为了夺权篡位的吗？你死了可什么都没有了！”  
维吉尔望进他眼里，带着几分疲惫和悲悯，“你经历得太少了，弟弟，甚至还不懂死是一种解脱。”  
“你……”但丁第一次感到词穷，“总之，你先打开的我镣铐，之后的事由我说了算。”

维吉尔顺着他的意思打开了镣铐，但是当但丁要押着他出门他就抵死不从了。  
“该死！”但丁深吸了一口气，再次把枪口抵在他的锁骨上，威胁道，“你再不配合我就开枪了，这一下你或许不会死，但是肯定会很痛。”  
维吉尔不为所动，冰封一般的表情配上顺着脸颊滴落的鲜血甚至有一种震慑心魄的美，但丁简直没法移开自己的视线，他暗自“操”了一声，终于做出退让，“那你想怎么样？事已至此，我不可能放弃这个机会。”  
“机会？”维吉尔冷笑了一下，“你把我对你的优待看做机会？你想害死自己我不拦着你，但是我不允许你把母亲和尼禄也一起害死。”  
“放屁！”但丁忍不住骂道，“明明是你把他们关起来，只要我把他们救出去我就能保护他们。”  
“呵，弟弟，你还是这么天真。”维吉尔叹了口气，“这几年父亲逐渐将斯巴达家从以前的生意中剥离出来，也难怪你们对帮派格局的变化反应迟钝。”  
“你这是什么意思？”但丁眼珠转动，事实上，不久之前有人也对他说过类似的话，只是他并没有放在心上。  
“你以为没有我就不会有人会对斯巴达家下手了吗？”维吉尔没想到他会对弟弟解释这些，他本想靠自己承担一切，“北方帮派自从统一在黑公爵的麾下之后一直在快速扩张，以红墓市为据点拿下整个南部地区本来就在他的计划之内，你以为斯巴达家能置身事外吗？”  
“哈，所以你就自告奋勇来为他拿下这个据点吗？怎么？等他完成扩张，你就能分封领地了？还是说，就能当上史上最大黑帮头子的夫人？”  
“去你的……你就是听不懂是吗？”维吉尔咬紧牙关，“不错，我是从父亲和你手里夺走了一些东西，但是斯巴达家还是斯巴达家的，没有人会为此丧生，这已经是眼下最好的结果了。”  
“哦？那是不是说我们还应该为此感激你啊，哥哥？”但丁皮笑肉不笑地回敬了一句，虽然他已经意识到维吉尔的话有其道理，但是他绝对不能接受这样的“保护”，他也不惧于跟北方帮派真刀真枪地干一场，而不是……而不是靠他的孪生兄弟出卖皮肉，做别人的脔宠。  
“我知道你不能接受。”维吉尔闭了闭眼，“我们再这样僵持下去毫无意义，我可以答应不再锁着你，你也可以去看尼禄，如果你能够想清楚我们的处境不再跟我对立，你甚至还可以做回斯巴达家的二号人物。”  
但丁“呸”了一声，“我才不稀罕，你以为这样说我就会相信你，只要我放下枪你就会叫人……”  
“你可以留着它。”维吉尔突然截断他的话，“这把枪本来就是你的。”

但丁一怔，没错，从先前他就觉得这把枪的手感十分熟悉，他的手指摩挲过上面的铭文——“Ebony & Ivory”，跟他的另一把枪是一对。  
“如果你骗我，我绝对不会对你手软。”最终，但丁决定接受维吉尔的提议，他收起枪的同时又提出一个条件，“还有，我要睡在床上。”  
维吉尔皱起眉头，“这里只有一张床。”  
但丁翘起一边嘴角，“你可以睡地上，我分你一个枕头。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

维吉尔兑现了承诺，但是为了在监视者面前做做样子还是要求他戴上一个只有装饰作用的项圈，但丁为此相当不爽，于是在睡觉的时候故意四仰八叉地霸占着整张床，维吉尔无奈，干脆拿了毯子自己到沙发上去睡。  
他本就睡眠不好，这样就更难以入眠，好几夜都是睁着眼到天亮，但丁也注意到他的气色越来越差。  
“你为什么不回房间睡觉？”往烤好的吐司片上涂着黄油，但丁看似随意地问道。  
“我不习惯跟别人一起睡。”维吉尔喝了口黑咖啡，继续浏览早报。  
“是吗？”但丁狠狠咬掉大半块吐司，不知道心里这股烦躁从何而起，“你跟黑公爵也不一起睡？那天他做完就走了哈？”  
维吉尔僵了一下，他越过报纸看向弟弟，“我不想谈论这个，也没有跟别人分享私生活的兴趣。”  
“哈，你不吃吗？那别浪费了。”但丁岔开话题，从维吉尔的盘子里拿走了他的那份。

由于缺乏休息，额角上的伤口也愈合得缓慢，维吉尔处理完一天的事务后不得不去医疗室拿了些止痛和助眠的药。  
但丁良心发现地把床让给他一晚，等到他在药物的帮助下睡熟后才轻手轻脚地趴在床边，拨开他散落下来的发丝仔细查看，想象那片光洁的皮肤因此留下一道疤痕的样子。  
也许是身边多了个热源的关系，维吉尔不自觉地往他那边挪了挪，但丁“啧”了一声，还说不习惯跟别人一起睡？于是，他也管不了那么多，直接掀开被子挤了进去。  
维吉尔第二天醒来就黑了脸，但丁不仅跟他睡在一起还把四肢都缠在他身上，所以跟有没有记忆一点关系没有，他弟弟就是喜欢抱着什么入睡。  
“起来。”维吉尔推了他一把，从但丁怀里挣脱出来。  
但丁半睁开眼，并没有要起来的意思。  
“你为什么睡在这里？”维吉尔觉得必须把话说清楚，他可不想三番五次在这种情况下醒来。  
“哈？”但丁发出一个语气词，“我不是说过了我要睡在床上吗？”  
“可是你昨晚上自愿把它让给了我。”话一出口维吉尔就觉得蠢毙了。  
“床这么大，你又占不完。”但丁不以为然，“好了好了，我吃点亏，以后一人睡一半，谁都不能过界，行了吧？”  
维吉尔不知道他为什么要跟弟弟争论这个，简直幼稚到极点，于是不再搭理他，从另一边下了床。

在维吉尔准备出门的时候，发觉基地人员有一些不寻常地调动，他叫来一名黑公爵指派给他的亲卫询问道，“是有什么调令吗，为什么我没接到通知？”  
“调令是公爵大人直接下达给兵团司令的，请你不必在意。”亲卫的回复还算客气，但话里的含义也十分明确——那就是他无权过问。  
黑公爵来这趟不可能只为了炫耀他的宠物，他一定有其它的计划并且把维吉尔排除在外……那股不安的感觉再次升腾起来，维吉尔取消了行程，回到书房拨了一通电话。

“但丁。”维吉尔回到套房立即喊出弟弟的名字，少有地带着焦急。  
原本半躺在沙发上无聊地翻着杂志的但丁立即坐起来，看向他。  
“你听我说。”维吉尔迅速走近他，“黑公爵在调动队伍，我怀疑他要对佛杜那动手……”  
“这不可能！”但丁吃了一惊，佛杜那与世隔绝的地理条件和教团化的统治体系让它固若金汤，因此不管红墓市和其他地方如何风起云涌都从未对它造成影响。  
“教团的组织严密，实力雄厚，是北方帮派继续向南扩张的最大阻碍，既然不能化为己用不如闪电一击，只要瓦解了教团那么其他势力不攻自破，这就是黑公爵的行事风格。”维吉尔快速解释道，“我给克雷多打了电话，但是没人接听，怕是两边已经动手了……我必须亲自去一趟，你可以跟尼禄呆在一起，但是千万不要给我惹麻烦好吗？”  
但丁沉默了一会儿，这无疑是他带着尼禄离开的好机会。  
“我知道你在想什么。”维吉尔的眉头皱了起来，“如果你不愿意遵守约定，我就只能把你关起来，但是我也信不过其他人，那么只能把尼禄带走。”  
“带去佛杜那？”但丁紧张起来，“他还不到10岁，这对他来说太残酷了！”  
“所以我想让你照看他，而不是带着他踏上更加残酷的逃亡之路。”维吉尔握住弟弟的臂膀，嘱托道，“答应我，但丁，不要再一次背叛我。”  
但丁反握住对方的手腕，沉声道，“我答应你，但是回来之后你必须把过去的事都告诉我，我厌烦了你的指控，好像我欠了你多少一样。”

维吉尔没能救下克雷多，因为“教皇”桑科多斯提前扣押了他的妹妹姬莉叶，作为骑士长的他只能选择以身殉教，当黑公爵的人攻破教团总部，维吉尔在内廷的房间找到了昏迷的小女孩。  
“你知道我不能把她给你吧，维吉尔？”黑公爵偏了偏头示意他周围虎视眈眈的战士。  
“她才10岁。”维吉尔震惊地看向他。  
“她是个好苗子，交给涅梵调教几年会是个比你更好的刺客。”黑公爵带着几分讥讽调笑道。  
“我要带她回去，给尼禄做个伴。”维吉尔坚持道，脱下自己的外套把女孩裹起来。  
“这个也要，那个也要，宝贝儿，你最近是不是有点恃宠而骄了？”黑公爵走过去揪起他的头发，同时眼光掠过额角上的伤口，“还有，我是不是对你说过不准弄伤脸？”  
“撞到了而已。”维吉尔生硬地岔开话题，继续要求道，“现在整个佛杜那都是你的了，我想要的只有这个孩子而已。”  
“这里面可没有你的半分功劳。”黑公爵没有马上松口，但给他留了一点余地，“不过，我总是愿意给你机会的，嗯哼？”  
“说吧，你又想玩什么了？”维吉尔对此见惯不惊了。

佛杜那大教堂是当地著名的地标建筑，也是“教团”的重要象征，平时不仅有教团骑士把守还有神职人员在此供奉。  
在黑公爵的要求下，此时立于神坛前的维吉尔身着一套纯白色的女性神职人员制服，长裙包裹着两条长腿宛如优雅的鱼尾，纽扣从胸前严丝合缝地扣到喉结下，更彰显出一种禁欲之美。  
黑公爵沐浴在透过玻璃彩窗的暮光里，越过一排排教堂长椅，一步步走向献给他的神圣百合。  
“宝贝儿，我真该带上一名摄影师。”黑公爵走到维吉尔面前，行了一个夸张的吻手礼，“看看，你可比这里所有的雕塑和画像更美。”  
维吉尔微微蹙起眉头，显然并不认同这样的比较。  
“我一直想在教堂里来一次，可是修女们都太古板了又爱尖叫。”调笑完毕，黑公爵决定直奔主题，“好了，让我来干你吧，Sister。”  
维吉尔被他抵在神坛上，无处着力的双手只能揪紧对方的衣料，黑公爵一手抓握包裹在长裙里的臀部，一手顺着大腿去撩他的裙摆，最终因为包裹得过于严实，只好从中间一把撕开，才让维吉尔的两条长腿解放出来，交缠在他的腰上……

“你信神吗，维吉尔？”

“我只信……我自己。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

这是哪儿？

高大的玻璃彩窗透进斑斓的光线，枝形烛台上燃烧着白色的蜡烛，巨大的十字架上吊着受难的圣子……他回过神来，这里是教堂。

他在教堂干什么？

一根根圆柱和一排排长椅都装点上了绚烂的花朵，盛装打扮的人们熙熙攘攘地涌进来又依次在长椅上坐好……他想起来了，这是一场婚礼。

谁和谁的婚礼？

他站在圣坛前，既紧张又迷茫，期待地望向教堂的门口……

来了，新娘来了！有人高呼。

新娘穿着洁白的婚纱，披着神圣的面纱，他只能看清她手中的捧花，就像一颗血红的心脏，他按捺住剧烈的心跳，等待着新娘走到他面前。

倏忽之间，人们开始尖叫，他们仓皇而逃……他茫然四顾，却什么也看不见，他的世界瞬间陷入一片黑暗。

当戏幕再拉开的时候，他已经坐在观众席上，洁白的婚纱被撕扯得七零八落，新娘被巨大的半人半狼的怪物按在圣坛上，两条雪白的长腿无力地耷拉着，随着怪物的挺动一摇一晃……

他猛地从座位上站起来，想要冲向那正在施暴的怪物，却看见被压在怪物身下的新娘向他转过头来——

“维吉尔！”他大喊着坐起身来——

是梦。  
原来是做梦。  
但丁抹了一把额头上的冷汗，搞不懂怎么会做这样的噩梦……或许是维吉尔离开前的那番话令他有些担心，潜意识里把一切混淆了。

“老爸……怎么了？”旁边被吵醒的尼禄揉着眼睛困惑地问。  
“呃，没什么，老爸做了个梦。”但丁拍了拍男孩的肩膀，安抚道，“乖孩子，继续睡，没事的。”  
“嗯。”男孩迷迷糊糊地应了声，接着睡去。但丁搓了把脸，重新躺回去，却怎么也睡不着了。

维吉尔回到基地已是4天后，但丁听到消息从尼禄那里跑过来时，他刚好从浴室里出来，他们打了个照面，但丁很难不去注意浴袍遮掩不住的暧昧痕迹……  
维吉尔不自在地拉了拉襟口，沉声道，“我去换身衣服。”  
“嗯。”但丁转开视线，往沙发那边走去。

维吉尔把衬衣一直扣到领口，倒了两杯酒在但丁对面坐下来。  
“听说你带回来个小女孩？”但丁率先开口。  
“嗯。”维吉尔喝了口酒，“我没能救下克雷多。”  
但丁闷了半天没说话，维吉尔喝干了自己的那杯又伸手去够他没动的那杯，但丁一把握住他的手腕，要求道，“跟我说说以前的事。”  
维吉尔抽回自己的手，整个人陷进了沙发里，“你想知道什么？”  
“你跟克雷多是什么关系？”但丁忽然问。  
维吉尔怔了一下，答道，“朋友。”  
“你很在乎他？”但丁没有忽略掉他眉目间的悲戚。  
“我说过了，我们是合得来的朋友。”维吉尔不想继续这个话题，于是把视线转向酒柜，“帮我拿瓶酒过来？”  
“我又不是你的手下。”但丁拒绝。  
维吉尔认命地站起来，对但丁说道，“今天的问答时间到此为止，我需要好好睡一觉，你可以去陪着尼禄。”  
“我说了我又不是你的手下！”但丁不知道自己为什么会突然发脾气，当他反应过来的时候已经把面前的那杯酒摔在维吉尔跟前，酒液泼了他一身。  
维吉尔带着点茫然的神色拉了拉自己刚才换上的衬衫，但丁以为他会发火但是他没有，他也没有再走向酒柜而是转身回了房间。

但丁出了会神，把自己摔进沙发里，他抓乱自己的头发，想不通自己是怎么了。  
因为尼禄的关系，克雷多跟他们家的关系还不错，对于他们一家的遭遇但丁也很难过，但是比起这些他似乎更在乎维吉尔的反应，他去佛杜那这几天都做了什么，他对其他人的关心为什么比对家人还要多，是什么让他的孪生兄弟变成现在这样子……太多太多疑问，充斥在但丁的脑子里，他迫切地需要答案。

维吉尔睡得并不好，因为梦境里又增添了一些幽灵。天蒙蒙亮的时候，他拉开房门，靠坐在门后的但丁往后一仰，惊醒过来。  
“你坐在这里干什么？”维吉尔俯视着他。  
但丁撑着地板站起来，挡在他面前，“我遵守了约定，你呢？你想食言吗？”  
“我只是需要缓一下。”对于弟弟的执着，维吉尔有点无奈，“你想睡一会儿吗？还是现在就要知道一切，这不是三言两语能说完的。”  
“我现在就要知道一切。”但丁再次确定，丝毫没有要挪开的意思。  
“让我倒杯水可以吗？”维吉尔叹了口气问道，然后他们又坐回了昨晚的位置，面前放着两杯清水。

“如果从小时候讲起那就太长了，还是你说说你有什么想知道的吧？”维吉尔考虑了一会儿，还是决定由但丁来提问。  
“我们是一起长大的吗？我们的关系怎么样？”这些问题，已经在但丁的脑海里徘徊了很长一段时间，他几乎不需要再去思考。  
“是，我们是那种会争吵会打架但是关系还不错的兄弟。”维吉尔想了想，又补充了一句，“……至少在17岁以前是这样。”  
“17岁那年发生了什么？”但丁的好奇心被吊了起来。  
“我们产生了分歧，走上了不同的道路。”维吉尔避重就轻地讲道，“我继续跟随父亲经营家族生意，你决定去外地上学。”  
“就是这样？”但丁觉得有点不可思议，于是追问道，“那我为什么又回来了？”  
“因为父亲打算抽身，但是家族生意有一半是属于蒙德斯的，父亲必须去马列特岛跟他谈判，可事情出了意外，蒙德斯以为受到欺骗派人袭击了老宅，我和母亲不得不躲起来，你也没法置身事外。”维吉尔概括了一下当时的情况，跟但丁私下打听到的差不多。  
“那么……我是怎么……我是说那天……”但丁支支吾吾了半天，在维吉尔茫然不解的表情里终于问出了口，“……你说我侵犯了你？”  
“哦。”维吉尔终于知道他想问什么了，他沉默了一会儿，不知道该不该继续。  
但丁有点慌乱地转着手里的水杯，最后还是像下定决心那样把水杯搁回桌面上，“我就想知道这个。”

“我不可能知道你是怎么想的。”斟酌一番后，维吉尔决定从他自己的角度讲述，“……那时候，你阻止我跟桑科多斯家族的联姻，也看不惯我和其他人过从甚密……那天我喝多了，你跟着我进了房间，事情就是这样发生的。”  
“哈？”但丁看着他轻描淡写的样子，突然气不打一处来，“你的意思是我单方面地……对你……对你……你明明说你喝多，谁知道是不是你先引诱我的？”  
维吉尔没有反驳他，反而像是听到什么笑话那样牵动了下嘴角，“我说过了，我不可能知道你是怎么想的。”  
这可惹火了但丁，他口无遮拦地嘲讽起来，“瞧，被我说中了？反正已经习惯被男人操了，就算换成孪生弟弟也没什么大不了，这才是事情的真相吧？”  
“你说什么？”维吉尔愣了一下，不明白他是怎么得出这个结论的。  
“你听不懂吗？”但丁忽然站起来，越过茶几单手撑在他的靠背上，“在我之前，你跟多少男人上过床，嗯？”  
维吉尔彻底呆住了，他实在难以理解但丁的想法，就算他失去了记忆，也没有了对自己的感情，就算他不愿意承认以前的自己会做出那样的事情，但是他凭什么……凭什么把自己想得这么不堪？

但丁紧紧盯着维吉尔的脸，看着他的唇线往两边绷紧然后颤抖，看着他的眼角从凌厉变得殷红……他突然泛起了一丝后悔，他又想起了那个噩梦……  
他急切地捧住对方的脸颊又像是质问又像是诱哄，“所以，我是不是你的第一个男人？维吉尔……告诉我，我对你的感情是不是单方面的？”

“你想听到什么？”痛彻心扉之后反而只剩下麻木，维吉尔拉开他的手，偏过视线说道，“在你侵犯我之后我就爱上了你？你觉得这有可能吗？”  
但丁烦躁地皱起眉头，他捏住维吉尔的下巴让他转回来看着自己，“那么，之后呢，我们的关系怎么样了？”  
“我们又做过几次，因为我不想你继续调查父亲失踪的原因。”维吉尔没有心情跟他再谈下去，于是三言两语概括道，“后来事情败露，我被迫逃亡，你跟船员发生冲突落水，我辗转去了北方，就是这样。”  
“你在糊弄我是不是？这中间有太多不合理的地方。”但丁一手按在维吉尔的肩上，目光变得凶险起来，“我是什么没见过世面的毛头小子吗？就因为你答应跟我上床我就放弃了寻找父亲？难道是因为你的床技特别好吗？”  
“你为什么就不能承认你迷恋我呢？对自己的哥哥抱有不伦的感情就那么让你难以启齿吗？”但丁的步步紧逼终于让维吉尔放弃原则，反唇相讥。  
“啧，你的自恋真是让我吃惊。”但丁轻佻地弹了一下舌头，“所以在你的故事里，我就是一个对你疯狂迷恋并为此大逆不道，最后搞得自己受伤失忆的失败者吗？”  
“我从没这样说过，但丁，在我看来以前的你虽然莽撞，但至少敢爱敢恨，勇于担当。”维吉尔扫了一眼面前的弟弟，“再看看现在的你，既不敢面对过去的自己，也不敢承认内心的欲望。”  
但丁的情绪被彻底点燃了，他一把揪住维吉尔的衣领咬牙切齿地说道，“我内心的欲望？那就是要你跟你那无耻的姘夫不得好死！”  
“如果你做得到话。”维吉尔想要甩开他的手，但是但丁揪得太紧，情急之下他抬腿就踹，却因为姿势的关系一下被但丁压进了沙发里……  
被膝盖抵住小腹的感觉可不怎么好受，但丁使劲掐了一把维吉尔的腰眼让他放松防卫，然后立即把自己的下半身卡进他的双腿之间。

在两个人的下身蹭到的一瞬间，维吉尔就意识到但丁硬了……他本想开口嘲讽，但是这样的体位太容易擦枪走火，于是他只能抵住弟弟的胸口，厉声叫他“起来”。  
“嗯……”但丁哼了一声，只觉得身下的躯体就像有磁力一样让他难舍难分，他不自觉地又蹭了一下肿胀的下体。  
“……”维吉尔咬住嘴唇，他不敢再发出声音，于是但丁就当他默许了似得在他胯间磨蹭起来。  
“……停下！”维吉尔不敢再让事态发展下去，他一手锁住但丁的咽喉趁他窒息的瞬间发力把他掀翻下去，后者撞在茶几上一时没能起身。  
维吉尔连忙拉开跟但丁之间的距离，他平复了一下呼吸，像是下定什么决心那样说道，“过去的事已经过去了，不要再重复同样的错误……你是我的弟弟，仅此而已。”


	8. Chapter 8

8

那件事已经过去了好几天，维吉尔让人重新给他安排了一个单间，就在尼禄的房间对面，但丁本该为此感到满意，然而愤怒和焦躁就像在他脑子里扎下了根，让他无时无刻都在关注他孪生兄长的一举一动。  
“老爸，我做完这道题就可以去找姬莉叶了吗？”尼禄迫不及待地向他询问，在女孩平静下来以后维吉尔准许了男孩去探望她。  
“嗯。”但丁心不在焉地揉了揉男孩的头发。  
“噢！”尼禄雀跃起来，又带着点小心翼翼试探道，“老爸，其实我觉得大魔头……也没那么坏？”  
“小孩子懂什么？”但丁拍了一下男孩的脑袋，“还不赶快做完这道题？”

天天闷在基地里看孩子但丁很快就烦了，于是趁维吉尔来看尼禄的时候把他堵在门口。  
“我要跟你谈谈。”但丁直截了当地提出要求，维吉尔扫了一眼巡逻的守卫，压低声音道，“到我的书房来吧。”  
一进书房，但丁就迫不及待地再次提出要求，“你说过的吧，只要我不再跟你作对，就可以恢复自由？”  
维吉尔审视着他，若有所思地点了点头，“是有限的自由，前提是你愿意接手我安排的工作，并且不在暗地里捣鬼的话。”  
“连教团都不复存在了，我还能捣什么鬼？靠家族里那些老家伙吗？”但丁撇了撇嘴，态度虽说不上诚恳，但也确实说中了事实，在“教团”覆灭之后，整个南部的帮派势力都陷入了沉寂，没有人再敢于挑战黑公爵的权威。  
思索片刻之后，维吉尔点头同意，“那从明天开始，你就跟着我处理事务吧。”

说是处理事务，事实上一开始也没有什么具体的事务给他，只是可以跟着维吉尔出入基地罢了，目的地基本都是特尼米格大楼的办公室，偶尔需要出席一些社交场合，但丁又不愿意跟他一道，那样就像他已经承认维吉尔的地位了。  
这天，维吉尔接到一个比较重要的邀约，地点在滨海酒店，因为距离市区和基地都比较远，如果先送但丁回去会来不及，于是维吉尔让他和司机留在车上等他。  
等人的时间尤其难熬，而且司机还不停地抽烟，一个多小时过去了，但丁实在受不了决定进去看看。  
里面举办的是私人酒会，没有请柬保安不让他入内，但丁只好收买了一名服务生，从员工通道混进去，也正是因此被他听到了一段对话：  
“确定送到那位客人手上了吗？”  
“不会错的，只有他一个人是银发，还挺罕见。”  
“希望不会惹麻烦吧。”  
“据说是位大人物吩咐的，怪罪不到我们头上啦。”

维吉尔也没想到会这里见到维库财政大臣，他们曾在黑公爵的宴会上有过一面之缘，对方似乎对他抱有异乎寻常的兴趣。  
“谁能想到，黑公爵的‘宠儿’竟是斯巴达教父的长子？”大腹便便的财政大臣端着酒杯，不怀好意地调笑。  
“在北方的历练有助于我坐上现在的位置，您难道不这么认为？”维吉尔不卑不亢地回应，同时提醒对方自己如今的身份。  
“你能这么想就太好了。”财政大臣看似释然地碰了碰他的酒杯，“我还怕你装作不认识我这样的老朋友了。”  
“怎么会？以您的地位，是我高攀了才对。”维吉尔随口奉承了一句，和对方同时喝掉了杯子里的酒。

没一会儿，维吉尔就感到有点头晕，他扶住一边摆放甜点的台子摇了摇头，刚刚转过身去跟其他人谈笑的财政大臣立刻接近他，问道，“怎么了？”  
“……我没事。”维吉尔挡开他伸过来的手臂，强打起精神道，“多谢关心，您还是跟其他人多聊聊吧，我休息一下就好。”  
“我看你确实需要休息一下。”财政大臣看似体贴地说道，并叫来自己的保镖，“带这位先生到楼上的房间去休息。”  
“不用了……”维吉尔本想推拒，结果眼前一花，手脚都使不上力，再被两名牛高马大的保镖架在中间，几乎毫无反抗的余地。  
在楼梯后面观察了一阵的但丁立即注意到了这个情况，他悄无声息地跟在两名保镖后面拐进了贵宾通道。

在外面等候的司机正准备点下一支烟，忽然瞥见一个银发青年背着另一个向他冲来，他连忙打开车门下去帮忙。  
“这……这是怎么回事？”当司机确认被背着的那个才是他的雇主时不免有些慌了神。  
“有人想害他，先开车离开这里。”但丁把维吉尔往后座一塞，自己也跟着挤了进去。  
司机连忙发动汽车驶向回城的方向，还时不时瞄向后视镜看有没有车追上来。但丁也不清楚那些人给他下了什么药，只是摸着他全身都在发烫，像个火炉一样。  
“嗯……”意识模糊的维吉尔在但丁的手触到他脸上时忽然发出一声低吟，并不自觉地在他略微粗糙的掌心磨蹭起来。  
但丁的手像被烫到那样抖了下，维吉尔发出一声不满的轻哼，然后整个人往他怀里钻。  
“操。”但丁低声咒骂了一句，他大概猜到那些人想干什么了。

“我们是直接开回基地去吗？”失了主心骨的司机一边把车开得飞快，一边向后面的但丁询问。  
“不，不行，基地太远了。”但丁摸了摸维吉尔的额头，同时用另一条胳膊把他紧紧箍在怀里防止他乱动，“先开回特尼米格大楼，那里比较安全。”  
司机也表示同意，一来那里是他们自己的地盘，不怕有人追上来，二来他也不能任由但丁把他的雇主带到别处去。

这个时间，大楼里已经没有工作人员了，但安保还是照常运行，鉴于维吉尔现在的情况，但丁拒绝了他们的帮忙，独自将人扛进了办公室扔在沙发上，累得直喘粗气。  
在药物的作用下，维吉尔已经只剩下本能反应，燥热和呼吸急促使他不断拉扯着自己的衣物，想从束缚中解脱出来，但丁恼火地帮他把西装外套和马甲脱下来，只留下衬衫，又拿了一盒冰块哗啦全倒在他身上——  
“啊！”维吉尔惊叫了声，他用虚软无力的手把堆在身上的冰块推下去，然后遮住眼睛轻声呢喃道“……我好难受。”  
“我看你就是活该。”但丁没好气地骂了一句。  
“……好热……帮帮我……D……”无意识的索求就这么溜出了口。  
但丁先愣了一下，才反应过来他口中的D是谁，这段时间不断积压的怒火一下爆发出来，他一把抓住维吉尔的头发把他拖下沙发，同时抓起落在地上的冰块不断塞进他的衣领里，“你他妈的给我睁开眼睛看清楚，我是谁？啊？”  
“唔……呜呜……”过烫的皮肤和冰块直接接触的刺激让维吉尔忍不住呜咽起来，他推拒着但丁的手臂却因为缺乏力气就像小动物的抓挠，反而进一步加剧了对方的血液沸腾。

自从被维吉尔带去那个基地以后，但丁所受的刺激不少却没有一次得到纾解，此刻下体勃发的欲望不断跳动着宣示自己的存在，被愤怒、欲望和冲动占据的大脑很快挣脱了理智和道德的束缚——  
但丁转身坐进沙发里，解开自己的皮带和裤链，他拽着维吉尔的头发让他跪趴在自己的胯间，然后掏出已经兴奋起来的肉棒杵到他的嘴唇上。  
“张嘴。”但丁命令，维吉尔迷迷糊糊地抬头看他，似乎没明白他的意思。  
但丁不耐烦地捏住他的下巴，“你不是想要吗？忘记怎么口了？”  
维吉尔喘着气，有些迟疑地伸出一点舌尖，舔在肉棒的头部，但丁舒爽地倒吸了一口气，压着他的后脑示意他继续，就像得到了某种鼓励，维吉尔又用力舔了几下，然后含住头部吮吸起来……  
“嘶……”但丁爽得发出了声音，他拉起维吉尔的手让他扶住柱身，自己则半躺进沙发里一边欣赏着眼前的美景一边挺动着腰。

在重新遇到维吉尔之前，但丁一直以为自己更喜欢女人，不管是夜店里向他搭讪的女郎，还是凭空出现的未婚妻，但丁愿意满足她们的期待，也从她们身上得到些许慰藉，在他看来，爱情、婚姻和性并不是什么大不了的事情，既然其他人都是这样过下去的他也可以……直到维吉尔的出现。  
他就像是从血海里诞生的维纳斯，生着一副超凡脱俗却人人都想染指的皮囊，只要一个无意识的眼神就能挑动全副武装的战士为他厮杀到死。  
“……可恶。”但丁重新按住他的后脑，把即将喷发的欲望狠狠捅进他的喉咙里，猛烈地抽插起来。  
“唔……呃……咳咳……”但丁压在他的舌根上射了出来，大部分浓精直接灌进了维吉尔的喉咙，引发一阵呛咳。  
但丁松开他的头发，把自己的东西抽出来，飞溅的液体和着生理泪水打湿了他潮红的脸颊，但丁忍住想要亲吻他的冲动，一把扯开他已经被冰水浸湿成半透明的衬衣。  
两枚小巧精致的银环缀在他殷红的乳头上，让眼前的景象变得更加情色的同时也刺痛了但丁的神经——他很清楚这是谁的杰作。  
泄愤一般，他用力推挤起那对紧实的胸乳，就像要从中挤出奶水，又用指头勾扯着那两枚乳环，把挺立起来的乳头不断拉长……  
过度的刺激立刻让维吉尔呻吟出来，“别……啊啊……好痛……”  
“痛吗？”但丁舔了舔尖锐的犬齿，轻哼道，“让人在这里给你穿孔，我看你还挺上瘾的啊？”  
“啊……痛……”已经神志不清的维吉尔并不明白他在说什么，只是单纯地表达着自己的感受，而从开始就不断积攒的欲望也快要到达极限，让他不自觉地随着但丁的动作磨蹭起自己的下体。  
但丁当然注意到了他的举动，他站起来拽着维吉尔的手臂把他扔回沙发上，然后扯掉他的裤子掰开他的双腿，已经勃起很久的阴茎颤颤巍巍地滴着水，在乞求一点抚慰，可是但丁不打算给他想要的，从刚才起就有一股阴暗的情绪逐渐主导着他，让他欲罢不能。

他从办公桌里找出一卷捆扎绳，强行拉开维吉尔想要抚慰自己的手，把绳索紧紧绑在他的阴茎根部，对方立即痛呼出声，汹涌而出的冷汗将他散乱下来的发丝黏在他发烫的脸颊上。  
“你是不是想让我操你，让你爽个够？”但丁用手指把那些落下来的发丝梳到他的耳后，带着几分恶意调侃道，“可我要是这么做了，事后你又会说是我侵犯你，是我单方面地迷恋你……哎呀，这可怎么办？我可担不起这样的罪名。”  
但丁一手钳制着他的挣扎，一手玩弄着他充血的阴茎，然而只是让得不到纾解的渴求雪上加霜，被折磨得痛苦不堪的维吉尔摇着头发出悲鸣，然而但丁就像被附身了一样毫不动容，当他的目光扫到地上还没有完全融化的冰块时，一个邪恶的念头突然闪现——  
但丁拾起一颗冰块，从他被前液湿润的头部沿着冠状沟摩挲，然后顺着茎身缓缓滑过，再沿着被箍得鼓掌起来的球体，一直延伸到还未被开拓的后穴……维吉尔微微颤抖起来。  
“咕唧——”但丁手指一用力，直接把冰块塞进了高热的肠道。  
“啊！”强烈的刺激让维吉尔忍不住蹬着腿叫出来，小腹一阵剧烈的痉挛让他分不清那是高潮还是疼痛，他紧紧抓住但丁的手好半晌双眼终于对上了焦，“但……但丁？”

被叫出名字让但丁稍微心虚了一下，但是维吉尔接下来的反应则让他彻底抛弃了最后一丝心软。他在对方嘶哑的咒骂声里，一边压制着对方的反抗，一边又把好几颗冰块塞进他的后穴里，并且用手指不断往里推挤，直到那些冰块进到深处全部融化。  
维吉尔完全失去了挣扎的力气，牙关磕得“咯咯”响，他那被高热蒸发又被冰冷冻结的脑子已经想不出但丁这样折磨他的理由……  
“为什么……为什么……要这样对我？”他哆嗦着呢喃，不知道是在问对方还是在问自己。

但丁沉默着从后面进入了他。


End file.
